Running With The Wolves
by pookiebearlove
Summary: Annabeth thought that she was in love with someone for years, but when a new pack came in she started second guessing her feelings. Percy has had almost everything taken from him, and is fighting to get it all back. What will Annabeth do? Will Percy get everything back? Or will everything change for the both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a supernatural story about werewolves. Annabeth is the Chief's daughter, who is in charge of the Original Pack. Percy is the Chief's son, who is in charge of the Half Moon Pack. There is a total of 8 packs, and they live in the 21st century and all the packs go to the same school. All the packs were at peace until the Half Moon Pack was created. Well that is all I am telling you for now. I really hope you like it and sorry for talking so much. Oh and all rights to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

**Annabeth's pov.**

I woke up to the sound of paws hitting the ground. I ran out of my house, no one in the pack was supposed to be up. I looked around it was pitch black, damn it. I turned into my wolf form cause if you're lucky you get to see in the dark, and I just happen to be lucky. I looked around to see five fully grown wolves running around looking for food. I walked up behind them and growled at them. When they turned around I noticed that they weren't from my pack, I heard one of them howl. I jumped on the one closest to me and knocked the wind out of him; I grabbed another one and ripped his ear. Then I was tackled to the ground by a wolf that wasn't there before. He was snarling, but I could tell he didn't mean it. When I looked into his eyes I saw that they were hazel. Then I heard the howling of my pack. When they were coming towards us the other pack backed off. The Future Protectors ran to me as fast as they could. When they got to me I turned back into a human, they did the same. Ok before I go any further I should explain what the Protectors are well they are exactly what the name says; they protect the pack from any harm that might come and the Chief, my dad, is the Alpha. The Future Protectors are trained from the day they are born, and since I am the Chief's daughter I am the Future Alpha. There are 9 Protector including me. Well the Protectors kept going after the other pack while my protectors stayed with me. Silena sat next to me on the ground,"Annabeth are you ok?"

I didn't know what she meant until I felt a pain on my stomach. "Damn Annabeth I knew you were bad, but I didn't know that you were that bad." Tyler said laughing with all the other guys. Thalia smacked him.

"Shut up jack ass." I said sitting up.

"Hey that's Jackson's name." he cried.

"Silena, Winter help me up." I said and they did. "Lala, Thalia, Dalton, Chris go help my father." They took off heading towards where the Protectors took off. "Tyler, Jackson go back to the land and make sure everyone is good, and check the food." Silena and Winter helped me get back to the land. Ok the land is everyone that is in the pack lives on a mountain together. When we got to my house my mother came out and started to scream and curse. "Mom, shut up do your werewolf vodo shit and help me."

My mom helped me inside. Ok the Alpha's wife has special blood. She slit her hand let the blood drip into a cup of water. She gave me the cup, "Shut up and Drink. When you finish it you need to go get ready for school. Silena, Winter get going your mothers are worried about y'all."

"Yes ma'am," They said together, and left. I finished the blood/water, then went to my room. I took a shower, when I got out I put on my bra and panties; then I hear someone behind me. I grabbed my steak which was half wood and half silver. I turned and tackled the person to the ground holding the steak over my head. I noticed that it was Tyler.

"Well don't you look sexy?" he said putting his hands on my bare skin.

"I will kill you." I said moving his hands and getting off of him. I grabbed some black skinny jeans, a red Arita Donna Tank, and red toms. "What are you doing in here?"

"I had to see if you were ok." he said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. We are supposed to get married when I turn 19, and I'm 17.

"Ok, whatever you say, but we are not waiting for you." He looked at my clock, then jumped out the window. School starts at 7, it takes us 15 minutes to get there, and its 6:30. I laughed and walked into my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. When I got in the kitchen my dad was just walking through the front door.

"Annabeth, are you ok?"

"I am fine daddy just got a good mark on my stomach. Did you catch them?"

"No, I wish I did though cause I would have ripped their heads off. Shouldn't you be getting to school, it's 6:40." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then took off out the front door. I hopped in my pick-up truck and headed to pick up the Future Protectors. I first stopped at Thalia, then Silena, then Winter and Lala. After I got all the girls I went to go get the guys. I stopped off at Jackson, then Chris, then Dalton, they all jumped in the bed of the truck. When I went to go get Tyler he came out smiling. He came to the front window and kissed me, then he jumped in the back with the guys.

When we got to the school we saw that all the packs were there. Tyler came and opened the door for me. He wrapped his arm around me, as we walked inside. When we got there the humans were running around laughing making jokes. The head cheerleader came up to me, "Annabeth," she said sounding perky, "when are you going to join the cheerleading squad. We are dying for you to join us."

"How about when a witch strips me of my gift." everyone laughed, but her.

"I don't get it." she said getting upset.

"Don't worry about it." I said walking past her. Some of the other packs that go to our school were looking confused. I saw all 6 of the Future Alpha's were heading towards us. "Stay here they are going to want to talk." I walked over to them they all looked very pissed off. "Ok before we get started, who the hell attacked me this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, and knowing that I was getting mad, so he hid behind Nick.

"Someone was poaching on our land this morning, and when I was defending my land their stupid Alpha hurt me."

"And they are still alive?" he asked.

"Well it doesn't matter cause at least you were able to protect your pack. The little kids were the ones who saw the intruders thought that it was us, so they jumped on their back and ended up getting hurt." Edward said.

"Are they ok?" I asked getting worried.

"Yeah nothing a little werewolf blood couldn't take care of, but the women are having a hard time giving them enough blood; and since my mother died we can't get Alpha blood, they don't heal as quickly."

I thought about it for a while, "Give me until the end of the day, I will give y'all some of my blood."

"Annabeth you don't have to."

"Yes I do, I'm going to be taking over the Original Pack soon, I need to start protecting our kind and anyway they are children."

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"Ok, who else has come in contact with this new pack?" I asked praying that they would all say no.

"Annabeth we have all come in contact with them, but everyone has; all for different reasons." Nick said.

"Who the fuck are these people?" I screamed getting mad.

"Annabeth," Luke said. I looked at my hands my veins were starting to turn purple. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I am going to go talk to Ms. Sanders." they nodded. I went up to my pack, "I am going to Sanders y'all go to class." they nodded, and I ran to the office. Ms. Sanders is our principal and a witch. She knows what we are and knows how to help. I walk into the office and see the woman behind the desk.

"Hello," she said in a sweet tone.

"Uh, hi, can I go speak to Ms. Sanders?" I said starting to shake. The woman was old so she couldn't notice.

"She is currently in a meeting, can it wait?"

"Just tell her Annabeth Chase needs to speak with her." she nodded and picked up the phone. Before she could even dial the number the door flew open Ms. Sanders telling some people that she cannot help them.

"I am sorry, but I will not help you. Annabeth," she said when she saw me, "Percy go to class, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson I cannot help you, and Annabeth come sit down in my office." I saw a boy with sea green eyes and black hair come out of the office. He was tall and muscular built like an athlete. I walked into Ms. Sanders office, when she came she looked mad.

"Ms. Sanders what was that about?"

"Don't worry about it Annabeth, now what is wrong?"

"There has been some werewolves poaching on everyone's land, and I thought you should know because you are the Great Witch of the West."

"What? Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, ma'am but the Purple Mountain Pack is having a hard time healing up the pups that got hurt, and I was wondering could you take some of my blood."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I gave her my arm. She pulled out a needle and a blood bag. She stuck the needle in my arm and started to take the blood. When she was done she handed me the bag in a lunch sack with an ice pack. "Thank you." she nodded and before I left she called out.

"Annabeth, there is a masquerade tomorrow and all werewolves have to come so spread the word," I nodded and left. I got a pass from the woman at the desk then went to class. Later that day I saw Edward in the parking lot I gave him my blood and he gave me a hug. Which wasn't a good thing cause his wife noticed, and got territorial of her mate. She got in between us crouching down like she was going to pounce. "Don't touch my mate, Annabeth."

"Linda I was giving him blood for the pups," she strained out.

"You were?"

"Yes, he told me what happened."

"Thank you and sorry, I just don't want him to be taken from me." she said getting close to him while he put his arm around her.

"I understand," I smiled, before and headed to the truck. Everyone sat in the back, so I was alone. I got a chance to think to my own thoughts. I was thinking about how I gave my blood to another pack I am not supposed to do that. When I got on the land they all took off. I got home and was nervous cause I have to tell father what I did. When I saw him he didn't look to happy. "Dad," is all I said before he smiled and hugged me, while sitting down.

"I could use my sweet little Annabeth now."

"Well actually daddy I gave some of my blood to the Purple Mountain Pack." he jumped up and gave me another hug.

"Thank you, even though that was against the laws."

"I thought you would have been mad."

"I would have been, but they needed it those kids haven't been able to stand for a week."

"Daddy what is going on?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't even know myself."

"How do you not know?"

"I don't know everything Annabeth, now just drop it."

"But dad."

"No, Annabeth."

"Dad!"

"Annabeth Jena Chase, that is enough it is no longer your concern. Your duty is to the pack am I clear."

"Yes daddy I understand."

"Good now go and get ready for tomorrow, and practice the First Dance, I am not going to have our pack looking like a fool cause my daughter doesn't know the dance. Also you cannot dance with Tyler you have to dance with an Alpha, I don't care who." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Ok well that is it I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey omg thank y'all so much for the support I would like to know more of what y'all think of this story. Also if you want me to put something in this story I would be happy to try to fit it in, so y'all can private message me so I can work it in the story. Ok I will stop talking now.**

* * *

**Annabeth's pov.**

We had just got to the dance I was wearing a beautiful light purple floor length strapless formal dress, with silver heels, and a silver mask. We were dancing then the DJ stopped the music, "Alright, alright calm down ok lets slow it down with the First Dance." he was apart of a pack just not a wolf. I went to go sit down because I couldn't dance with Tyler and as far as I knew all the Alphas had their wives here. Then someone came up to me, and smiled.

"The First Dance was made to thank the Great Witch. But it is forbidden for an Alpha and an Omega to dance together, so can I have this dance?" he asked me, holding out his arm for me.

"Who are you?"

"An Alpha that wants everything that he lost back and more." I took his arm. He led me onto the dance floor right before the music started. I saw that Tyler was dancing with Winter, he looked very jealous. I danced with this boy in silence until he broke it. "So are you always this quiet?"

I laughed, "I usually express myself through actions, but you seem to know exactly what to say when to say it."

"I learned from my mother that words can be very powerful, but that love is the stronger than anything in the world."

I smiled, "Wow, I have never met a guy who would admit that they believe in that. So how did you know that I was an Alpha?"

"By your sent," this was the part of the song that the guy gets really close to the girl.

"You aren't from here are you?" he picked me up, and I felt something when I looked in his eyes. The whole world stopped he put me down, and pulled me real close. We glided across the floor like we were the only two people on Earth. Then the music stopped and so did the connection.

"Will you walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" he led me outside and we walked around for the rest of the dance talking about what we like to do, and what our favorite thing to do as a werewolf. Then when the dance was over, I looked up to see the moon was almost in place for the Full Moon Howl.

"I am so sorry, but I must go I think you can imagine why." he said. Then he howled a bunch of other kids came out of no where and they took off into the woods, changing as they went. I went to the truck everyone was there waiting for me. "Annabeth where the hell have you been?" Tyler ran up to me looking worried.

"I was talking, let's go we will be late." they all stayed in the back but Thalia and Silena. We went home and changed into blue jeans, sweat shirts, and hiking boots. When we were done, we took off heading towards the cliffs. When we got there the Alphas were talking I went to go say hi to my father, when I heard the howl of the guard wolves. I looked around to see another pack coming, one that was not from here. I saw a pup, who had turned, trying to protect his sister from some of the other wolves. I quickly leaped over the pack and took down those who were opposing a threat to the pups. They could not move once I was done with them which made their Alpha turn on me, the pups ran to their mother who had turned as well. The Alpha tried to stand over me, but was quickly knocked to the ground by my mother who could not stop growling.

"Athena," my father cried.

She turned back into a human and I did the same. "Frederick who are they?"

"They are the intruders we, the Chiefs, have invited them."

"Why?" All of the Alpha/Chief wives growled standing in front of their children, as all the mothers did.

"We have come from the East our home was taken from us, and we had to leave." the new Chief said trying to clam down.

"I don't give damn go back." my mother said.

"Athena please, we have invited them to stay." my father said. "The Great Witch of the West will serve them as well as us."

That pushed my mother over the edge, "DON'T SPEAK OF HER LIKE PROPERTY!" everyone knew that my mother was grateful of Ms. Sanders, so they knew not to treat her bad.

"I am sorry my love."

"Shut up. You," she pointed at the other pack's Chief. "If y'all wish to live here y'all must abide by our laws."

"Of course, we will, but shouldn't I speak of this with your husband and the other Alphas?"

"They did not create the laws the women did."

"I wasn't aware of that where I am from the men are in charge."

"Well ain't that a bitch. If you wish to survive here then you must stay on the wives good side and so far you have done very bad."

"Ma'am I don't mean to be rude, but I have never listen to a woman in my life nor has my father or his father."

"Well then get it out."

"No, your husband and the Alphas said we could stay."

"Dad just shut the fuck up and listen to her." a boy said that sounded familiar.

I heard a smack and someone hit the ground, "Don't you dare speak to me like that, am I clear?"

"I don't give a shit what you say or do. I rather listen to a woman tell me what to do then your sorry ass." he kicked his son in the face. Then the Chief flew against some rocks I looked over to see Ms. Sanders standing there with her hand up.

"Stand up boy," she said and he did. "You have lost your mother because of your father's stupidity. Athena lost both of her parents, Alice has lost her father, Janice has lost almost everyone. You see here you will not be alone, your father will not hurt you anymore than he already has. But you must be accepted by the Wives." all the Alpha/Chief's wives came together.

The boy walked up to them and got down on his knees, "Please help me find a home for my pack, don't let them die, they are all I have left."

"What are you doing don't beg?" his father said.

"Why should we?" my mother asked.

"Because y'all can't leave children to die." I looked at the pack and saw that it was mostly children.

My mother put her hand on his shoulder, so did the other wives. "You are one of us now." they said together.

"Thanks," he said standing up.

"Now Elena let Poseidon down, so we can begin the Full Moon Howl." she put her hand down letting the Chief hit the ground all the Alphas went on the highest cliff changing into their wolf form. While all the Future Alphas went on the closest cliff. Everyone changed and waited for the Alphas to start the howl. When they started to howl we did too. Ok on a full moon at midnight our howls sound like a song and only two wolves have the same song.

Well after a couple of hours I headed home. I changed into some booty shorts and a tank top. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I turned around in their arms and saw that it was Tyler. "Annabeth you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, and I love you too." we started to make out.

"But if you ever look at another guy like that again, I will beat the shit out of you." he said. He started kissing my neck; I was started to worried. I didn't say anything, but I was scared; I let this man penetrate me and didn't say a thing.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and I am opened to ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people what's up? Ok this chapter is going to make you start asking questions so just wait to find out.**

* * *

**Annabeth's pov.**

I was walking through the parking lot of the school my Protectors had come on their own and I was supposed to meet them at the front door. As I was walking I was lifted into the air, and of course I screamed. I was put down than hugged by a girl, it was Linda then Cindy, Luke's mate, did the same. "Ok what's going on?" I asked.

"You have finally imprinted." Cindy squealed.

"I thought that was a myth."

"No, it's not, it is very real."

"How could y'all know, but I don't."

"Ok, it is very obvious that your parents haven't explained what happens; when you have imprinted on someone or someone imprints on you, then you can tell when someone else has imprinted."

"So I have imprinted and y'all know that, so y'all must know who."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Do you know if I imprinted on Tyler?"

"He hasn't imprinted yet so it can't be him."

"Then who?" I said starting to get aggravated.

"Wait, y'all, do y'all feel that?" Edward said. They all turned and ran over to grab the other Future Alpha, and pulled him over.

"What is wrong with y'all?" he asked sounding a little frustrated.

"Clam down dumb ass." I said getting mad, he acted all big and bad.

"Annabeth shut the fuck up for one minute please." Luke said. "Ok, now kid, how long has it been since you have imprinted?"

"I have name and I'm 19, I'm not a kid."

"Well what is your name? Also can you just answer my question?"

"Percy, and I haven't imprinted yet."

"Really are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, and I need to get back to my protectors cause they don't know how to stay out of trouble." he walked away.

"Well I am going to be late to class if I don't go now." I said heading towards the front of the school.

"Ok bye Annabeth." they all said together. I walked over to my Protectors, Tyler looked pissed. Everyone smiled, and started to head to their class while Tyler stayed with me.

"Tyler I'm sorry they thought something good had happened, but nothing did." I was scared that he was going to hit me.

He put his finger to my lips, "Hush don't say anything; you do remember what I told you Friday night don't you?"

"Yes I do." I said starting to shake.

"Then why the hell do you insist on pushing me, you know how I feel when you look at other guys or let them touch you."

"Tyler I'm sorry."

He smacked me across the face, "No, that is not going to do you any good. I am tired of your bull shit, you can come to me when you get everything straitened out." He stormed off leaving me in pain.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I didn't even go to my truck after school ended, I just went into the woods. I hiked for a while not knowing where I was going, I just kept walking. I finally stopped walking and sat down on a fallen tree. I let a couple of tears fall to the ground. "I saw what happened this morning." I heard someone say. I jumped up and turned around. "Don't shoot," the boy said as he came around a tree. I noticed that it was Percy, he looked worried.

"What do you want?"

"I saw what he did, are you ok?"

"What are you talking about?" I turned and started to walk away.

"I saw him hit you, I don't know his name but I do know that you are supposed to marry him in as little as 2 years."

I stopped in my tracks. "How do know that? Only members of my pack know about the arrange marriage." I turned around and got in his face.

"I know a lot of things, about a lot of people. Like I know he beats you if you talk or touch another guy. Also I know that you want to run from it all, but you know you can't leave because he is the only one that tells you are special." He leaned down, "But you do realize that you have a choice to run or stay."

"No I don't, I have never had a choice. Why the hell am I even talking to you? You gave me a mark that I will never be able to get rid of."

"Because I am the only one here. I didn't see your pack run after you."

"Why did you come?"

"Actually I left school when I saw him hit you. When I heard you come in the woods and I followed you. I hope that's not creepy."

"It kind of is, but why did you leave when he hit me?"

"Because I watched my father beat my mom, so when I see a guy hurt a girl physically or emotionally I get mad?"

"Oh I'm sorry, but at school your mom didn't seem hurt."

He turned away from me, "That wasn't my mom, my father let my mom die."

"What? Why?"

"It was a year ago, the Black Moon Pack had just taken over the Twilight Pack."

"Wait Twilight, their gone?" I sat down on the fallen tree again.

"Yeah they killed all the men kept the women for you know."

"Oh my God, but continue the story." the Twilight Pack was great allies with my pack.

"Ok, the Black Moon Pack tried to take over our pack. My father tried to take the men to fight but they couldn't stop a thing; what made sure that some of us got out alive was the women. A werewolf ripped a child's head off when that happened the real fight began."

"Let me guess the women fought them off."

"Yeah, my mom was leading them. They took her, and told my father that if he gave up that they wouldn't kill her. He said he never loved her so they could have her." he let a tear loose.

"I'm so sorry."

"I lost control, the mothers that were left and I tried to fight them while everyone else ran. I got out in one piece, but it felt like I had no family. The women were the ones who taught the pups how to fight, the women taught us how to hunt, they taught us everything; yet the men thought they were the ones in control."

"Percy I'm so sorry," I said about to cry. It was like that here the women will do whatever it takes to let their children live, the men were in control at one time but the women took over. Sure the Alphas are men, but they know that the women are stronger.

"It's ok my mother would have done anything to make sure that we got out alive."

"Well at least you're not like your dad."

"He isn't my dad, if he was he wouldn't have left me to die, he would've fought with me."

"Then it must be strange for you to be here where you have to trust the women, instead of them hiding in the shadows."

"It is strange, but if y'all don't take crap from men, then why did you let him hit you?"

"Because," I paused I didn't know why I let Tyler hit me.

"You don't even have an answer."

"Well I love him and he loves me it's just a phase."

"If he loved you he wouldn't let anyone hurt you including himself."

"Why do you even care?"

"I watched my father beat my mom for 18 years, and I don't like it when a guy hits a girl and she doesn't rip his head off."

I laughed, "I trust him, and anyway I'm a big girl I don't have to worry about that. Ok let's get off that subject, how about we talk about you imprinting?"

"I know they mean well, but I think I would know if I imprinted." he said starting to turn red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, and they wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't true."

"I really don't think I did cause if so I would be following her around like a puppy."

"Is it me? Cause you did kind of follow me."

"No you followed me remember I was here first." he said starting to laugh.

"Oh whatever," I said laughing really hard, "hey, I'm sorry for being so mean to you."

"It's ok I know it's only because I hurt you."

"But that's not a good enough reason, and I thought you said you didn't hurt girls."

"I don't my friend pushed me when I had tackled you to the ground."

"Oh, hey how is the one where I ripped half of his ear off?"

"He is fine even though he deserved it and anyway I was going to kick his ass anyway, so you saved me from doing some work."

I smiled, "It was no problem but next time I'm going to have to charge you."

"Just tell me how much," he said smiling. I didn't notice how cute he was until he smiled. His eyes lit up, while his hair kind of blew in the wind, his long shaggy jet black hair. Wait what was I thinking I was going to marry Tyler in a couple of years I can't feel this way.

"It's getting late I better get home." I stood up to notice the sun was already setting. I headed to my truck, when I got there I saw an over grown wolf with a black coat and green eyes watching me. I knew it was Percy, but I was a little worried about what I was thinking earlier.

* * *

**Ok tell me what you thought. please I want to know if it's good or bad or what.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all. Sorry my laptop's screen broke and can't get it fixed for another week so that is why it took me so long to finish this chapter.**

* * *

**3rd Person Pov.**

It has been 4 weeks since Annabeth and Percy have spoken to one an other. Annabeth was tutoring some kids before she headed out to the parking lot. Well while she was tutoring, Cindy and Linda decided to talk to Tyler. "Tyler you need to leave Annabeth." said Cindy not afraid to get in his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the person telling you to leave Annabeth alone, y'all aren't meant to be."

"Ok, and you think you know she belongs with?"

"Yeah, I do because she imprinted and it wasn't on you."

"And is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It means that if you don't let her find the one she is meant to be with, than we will take you down."

"She imprinted?" he asked right when Annabeth had come out of the school. He turned towards her and ran as fast as he could, when he reached her he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a truck. Everyone turned around as she fell to the ground. "What the hell Annabeth?" he picked her up and flung her across the parking lot.

While Tyler was acting like an animal Percy was loosing his cool. "Percy what's wrong?" Elizabeth, Percy's cousin, asked getting worried.

"Get the chains," he said starting to shake. Elizabeth ran as fast as she could to Percy's truck and grabbed the chains while the rest of their pack held him back. Luke and Cindy ran over to Percy and his Protectors. "What is going on?" Cindy asked.

"We have to chain him up cause when Percy gets mad he can wipe out a whole coven." Elizabeth said as she started to chain Percy as fast as she could. Tyler kept throwing Annabeth and she didn't fight back. Once Percy was chained up and everyone backed away, he turned; he was snarling and trying to grabbed whatever was close to him. Tyler through Annabeth one more time before she stopped moving. When Annabeth stopped moving, Percy broke free everyone ran to protect their mate. Percy ran over to Tyler and they started to fight; Percy finally threw him. He was still snarling, and he went to Annabeth's limp body. Her pack wanted to run and protect her, but they knew if they did they would get hurt and she would get hurt even more. Percy walked up to her and changed back into a human but passed out.

After a couple of days Percy came to, but Annabeth didn't. When Percy came to, everyone in the Original Pack was worried about Annabeth imprinting. "Fredrick what are we going to do?" Athena asked her husband starting to worry.

"I'm trying to think." he said pacing around the room.

"Fredrick she was not supposed to imprint what will happen to her?"

"I don't know, no Original Alpha has ever imprinted it's against our law."

"Why is it against the law? You never told me."

"The Original Alpha family was cursed by a witch to make sure they could never be happy because they are the Original monsters."

"So because we were the Original monsters we aren't allowed to love." she said not asking. They didn't even notice Percy was in the doorway.

"So what will happen to Annabeth then?" he asked causing Athena and Fredrick to jump.

"How long have you been standing there?" Athena asked getting worried.

"Long enough to know that if the Original Alpha cannot imprint without something happening to that person. So what will happen to her do y'all know?"

"No, not one Original Alpha has ever imprinted. It was forbidden for an Alpha to ever fall in love, so nobody knows what will happen not even the Great Witch of the West knows." and just then Ms. Sanders came in crying. "Ok what happened?" Athena asked running to her side.

"I have tried everything in my power to wake her but nothing is working; and to make it worse her heart stopped." she said starting to cry even harder.

"Ok that's it I'm killing that boy." Athena said running outside. Tyler was finally walking after a couple of days. Athena started to snarl when she started to charge him, but she was quickly knocked to the side by Percy. "Get off of me, he killed my daughter."

"She is not dead so clam your ass down." he said getting off of her, heading towards where Annabeth was.

Athena jumped up and followed him, "How do you know?"

"Cause I can hear her heart its faint but I can hear it." he said as they walked into the room where Annabeth's motionless body laid.

"How can you hear her heart?"

"When you imprint on someone everything heightens their breath their smell. And if she were dead than I would lose my mind."

Athena sat finally being able to breathe, "Percy would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"No not at all."

"What is it like to imprint?" Percy was a little caught off guard with that question.

"Um... well it's like everything revolves around that person. Like you would kill for that person, you would give them anything they want. It is a one of a kind feeling that you will never lose and no one can replace that person. I'm sorry you probably don't want to know that this is how I feel about your daughter."

"No it's fine, I just wanted to know what it is like to imprint." she said. As she got up and left Percy and Annabeth to be alone.

"Annabeth I know that you can hear me, I know that I haven't known you for long but let me just ask you not to leave me. I can hear your heart slow down." he said tears welled up in his eyes. "Please come back to me, I promise to never let anyone hurt you again. But I am going to need you to keep me sane. Annabeth I will die without you. I love you so much, and there is a great thing about imprinting on someone who is beautiful and smart; you get to learn everything about them by just looking at them. I know that your favorite book is A Walk To Remember by Nicholas Sparks, so I brought it here. Even though I hate reading I'm going to read it to you. Now I have watched the movie which I know is a surprise, but I don't like the ending." Percy started to read. As he read Annabeth actually moved, she put her hand on his and let a tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

**Ok please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people. Well I am very sorry it took me so long to update I just got my laptop back so. Yup thanks for all the reviews y'all, love y'all. **

**Ok but what I am going to do is something I usually don't do but me and my partner agreed that it was an important matter so don't get mad. Bu anyway we have been hearing about a lot of bullying lately. So I am going to ask that if you see someone getting bullied that you go over and stand up for that person. I know its hard to do that but you can do it nothing and no one is going to hold you back.**

**Alright well that is all I wanted to say about that subject. This chapter is a really cute one you will meet one of Annabeth's close friends. And you will also see the mean side of Annabeth, and the gentle side, and the romantic side. **

* * *

**Percy's pov.**

I jumped to my feet standing over her. When I looked at her face she was crying and her eyes were still close. "Annabeth open your eyes." She shook her hand. "You can't can you? Tell me what I need to do I can go get Ms. Sanders." I said turning towards the door until she grabbed my arm. "Annabeth, please talk to me."

She looked like she was trying as hard as she could. Then her mouth opened and so did her eyes.

"Annabeth," is all I could say as tears welled up in my eyes. Hey don't judge me when you imprint you can get very emotional.

"Hey Percy, what's going on?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing much just about died hearing your heart slow down. And speaking of which how come your heart rate is still really slow?"

"It is what my body does when I'm hurt." She sat up.

"Let me help you." I put my hands on either side of her to give her support as she tried to stand. She stood up still leaning on the bed.

"Thanks."

"Annabeth can I try something?" I asked her looking deep into her eyes.** (WARNING: My partner did this part so I cannot be held responsible for anything.)**

"Sure," is all she said. I leaned down, at least a foot and a half, and kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled away, then she pulled me back down and kissed me forcefully. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I slammed her down on the bed and pulled off my shirt. I leaned over her and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss. She started to run her hand up and down my stomach. She pulled out of the kiss, "Damn Percy I didn't know that you were this rip."

"Well I try."

"Oh whatever, just kiss me half-moon boy." She said before pulling me back into the kiss. I started to run my hands up and down her legs while I was kissing her neck. I started to pull her dress up when I got it to her mid-thigh she just grabbed the bottom and pulled it over her head. And I liked what I saw a lot. I looked up and down her body, while being distracted by her body; Annabeth got the best of me and flipped us over. She sat on top of me and started kissing my neck. I moaned and started to move my hands down her body. She stopped kissing my neck, which made me sad, she sat right on top of my cock.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up on my elbows.

"I'm scared." When she said that I sat all the way up.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm not ready and anyway," she didn't finish.

"And anyway what?" I started to shake I knew she was going to say that her and Tyler did it, but a guy can pray can't he?

"Percy, I'm just not ready, and I don't want to have anymore sex until I'm married." She said starting to cry.

"No, I'm not going to pressure you to do something you don't want to do. I just don't like the idea that the bitch has done it with you." I said wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I understand, I just want you to be happy."

"But that's my job," she said putting head on my shoulder.

"Come on let's go make sure your mom hasn't killed anyone." She smiled and kissed me before getting off my lap. She put her dress back on and threw me my shirt. I put it on and stood up to put my arms around her waist. She was looking in the mirror trying to fix her hair. Then she looked at mine, she turned around and tried to fix it as fast as she could. "It's not going to work I have tried for 18 years."

"But you're 19."

"I know I was bald for my first year."

She laughed, "Come on." She took me by my hand and led me outside. When she stepped outside everyone turned and looked at her like she was a goddess. She walked past all of them and they all bowed. She was respected in her pack. Tyler was stupid enough to come with in five feet of her.

"Hello love I see that you have come back to me." he said looking at her smug.

"Actually the exact opposite." She grabbed him by the neck and threw him. I smiled cause she was so hot when she was pissed. She walked over to Tyler and grabbed him by the hair and started to drag him. He tried to fight back but she was too strong.

"Let me go," he screamed in pain.

She threw him in front of her. "You know what I am feeling very generous today, so I will. But you know what I have taken your beatings for so many years and I am done." She picked him up and through him into midair, then someone grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Annabeth smiled when she saw a woman holding Tyler down. Then I saw a grown man and a little girl who looked five. The man took a protective stance and so did most of the women in the pack. I walked over to Annabeth and stood next to her protective. "Calm down Jackson, I won't hurt sweet little Annabeth." She was a vampire, the woman who slammed Tyler down. I don't like vampires, I hate them. Annabeth smiled and ran to the woman. They hugged, smiled, and laughed.

"Leave him alone and introduce me to your mate." Annabeth said with a smile on her face.

"Fine, Annabeth this is Austin, Austin this is Annabeth my best friend and the biggest bitch I have ever met."

"Yes I'm the biggest bitch, but last I checked I wasn't the one you broke a guy's neck for touching my drink."

"Ok it was not my fault so shut up."

"Whatever you say Star now who is this little one?" Annabeth asked walking over to the little girl.

"That is my daughter, Elizabeth her nickname is Beth."

"How?"

"I had her while I was human, if you could call me that." Austin didn't dare let Annabeth touch his daughter. " Austin, Annabeth won't hurt her." Austin looked at Annabeth with disgust. Then he let Beth pass. She walked up to Annabeth and touched her cheek. Annabeth smiled and her eyes widened.

"That is amazing, how did you do that?" Annabeth asked after the child removed her hand from Annabeth's cheek.

"Can I finish him off?" Beth asked.

"Just break his bones." Annabeth said and the child ran to Tyler and flung him. I looked around and I saw Athena looking at Annabeth like she hadn't seen her in a 100 years.

"Annabeth," she said. She was crying and smiling.

"Mom," Annabeth ran to her mother with tears streaming down her face.

"My baby, you're ok, you're ok. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I should have never made you be with him."

"Don't worry about it anymore."

"Ok now tell me why a witch-blood is throwing Tyler?" She asked though sobs.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Annabeth turned and looked at Beth, "Beth I think that is enough." Beth threw him one more time then started pouting.

"She is so cute, but anyway Percy," Athena said and threw me. "If you ever give my daughter another hickey I will kill you."

"Mom," Annabeth screamed she ran over to me.

"I'm fine, God your mom throws hard." I said trying to get up.

"Where do you think I get it from?" She said in a sarcastic tone. I noticed that I broke a couple of bones and it hurt like hell. Annabeth's mom just smiled at how much pain I was in. Annabeth bit her wrist and put it to my mouth and let me drink from her wrist. Yeah it sounds like we are vampires, but we're not we are werewolves. Werewolf women are born with special blood and that can heal any werewolf injury. But Alpha wives or Alphas that are women can heal a human, a vampire, a witch-blood, a hybrid, a witch, and a sorcerer. That is why women are so important.

After drinking some of her blood all of my bones healed. I got up with Annabeth by my side smiling and laughing. "I promise I will try not to give her another hickey." I said praying that would satisfy Annabeth's mother.

"Do I need to break your bones again?" Annabeth's mother said stepping a foot closer to us. I stepped behind Annabeth cause I knew she would protect me from her crazy ass mother. They laughed at how I hid behind someone who was half my size.

After a while Annabeth and I wandered off. We were holding hands and walking down a trial that was covered with leaves. As we walked we talked about random stuff like what is our favorite color, food, song, you know that kind of stuff. She was smiling and laughing about how I like the movie A Walk To Remember. I really loved her laugh and she couldn't stop. I finally got a little mad so I flipped her over my shoulder and spun her around. "Percy, put me down," she said in between laughs. I put her down, and she started acting like a little kid by standing on me feet as we walked. I started to notice how perfect she was.

* * *

**Ok well I'm done tell me what you think thanks for reading and I will try to update soon peace. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I am so sorry y'all I had to write three essays. Anyway I really hope you like it. Ok I am going to start a year after the last chapter cause I am dumb struck right now.**

* * *

**Annabeth's pov.**

I couldn't believe it. It has been a year since Percy and I have gotten together, and I have to say he is great. He is everything I have ever wanted in my husband. Wait what am I saying he is just my boyfriend. Anyway let me get back to what is going on. Well we were at the Full Moon Howl, right after we were done howling, and I was talking with some of the Future Alpha Wives. "So Annabeth when is Percy going to pop the question?" Linda asked, and they all got excited.

"I don't know," I said knowing that I was turning red.

"Why don't you know? Y'all are such a cute couple." Cindy said.

"Well maybe cause we have only been dating for a year."

"Yeah but y'all imprinted on each other. So that is basically saying, put a ring on it and let's get it done." I turned beat red cause I knew what she meant by 'lets get it done'.

"Oh my God shut up."

"Don't get embarrassed that is what it was like for us." Linda said.

"What do you mean?"

"That is seriously what our husbands did. They got a ring the next day and said let's get it done. Oh and I got exciting news." Cindy said.

"What?!" we all screamed wanting to know what was going on.

"Luke and I are expecting," she said putting her hands on her stomach.

"Oh my God," we all screamed and started jumping up and down. All of their husbands and Percy came running, "What happened?" they said getting worried.

"Congratulations Luke," Linda screamed and gave him a hug which kind of made Edward mad.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"We know y'all are expecting."

"Cindy, I thought we weren't going to tell until you started showing."

"Uh I am showing like a lot." Cindy said turning to the side and you could see how much she was showing.

"Well since Luke is looking like an idiot, Cindy is pregnant, Linda is getting ready to bite Edward's head off if he doesn't do what she wants, Nick has finally hit puberty, and it is Annabeth and I's year anniversary; I say it is a pretty damn good day." Percy said wrapping his arms around my waist. Nick hit him getting embarrassed that Percy just told everyone that.

"Edward you told Percy?" Linda getting ticked off. He nodded and looked at the ground. "Whatever ok, so Percy I got a question for you."

"What's up?" he asked leaning all the way down so he could put his head on my shoulder.

"Why haven't you put a ring on my girl's finger?" Linda asked him, causing Percy to stand all the way up.

"Linda," I said glaring at her.

"No it's fine," he said stopping me from going off on her, "Uh Annabeth I think that your mom was looking for you." I knew he was trying to get rid of me but you know what I really don't want to know why.

**Percy's pov. **

I made sure she was far enough away before I looked back at everyone. "Ok, if I tell y'all, y'all can't tell her other wise she will kick my ass." They all nodded. "Ok I did some research, I contacted a fairy to do a little background check in this curse put on the Original Alphas."

"And what did you find?" Cindy said interrupting me.

"The curse doesn't begin until we get married. That is what the fairy told me and I just don't want to tell her cause I know that she will break down than break me."

"Percy you have to tell her." Linda cried.

"I want to but I can't bring myself to, tell her. She wants to get married but I just don't know what will happen once we do."

"Well Percy you are just going to have to man up and take whatever the curse troughs at y'all." Edward said to me.

I shook my head, "I can't believe you of all people told me to man up." Everybody started laughing as Edward started to chase me. I ran to Annabeth, "Excuse me," I said to who ever she was talking to as I flipped her over my shoulder and ran over to Cindy and Linda and dropped her off by them and kept running. I heard all of them laughing as I ran.

**Annabeth's pov. **

I smiled as I saw Percy running for his life from Edward for I don't know what. I laughed and turned to Cindy and Linda. "Ok why did he drop me off over here?"

"I don't have a clue, but anyway did you have fun away from us?" Cindy asked acting hurt.

"No never, so is what he told y'all that bad that Edward is chasing him?"

"No Edward just told him something that he shouldn't have and Percy made a smart comment and then they took off." she said with a smile on her face.

"So what he told y'all didn't make y'all mad at all?" I asked hoping that they will tell me cause now I want to know.

"No we all understood why he hadn't and we are ok with it."

"Ok."

"You want to know don't you?" Linda asked with a creepy smile on her face.

"Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, we would tell you but he asked us not to so we can't."

"Why wouldn't he want me to know?"

"Oh trust me Annabeth you wouldn't want to know."

"But I do I want to know."

"Then why don't you talk to him about it?"

"Cause I know that he won't tell me."

"Well then he doesn't want you to know just calm down."

"Fine," I walked over to Percy who was drinking a beer and put my arms around his waist.

"You ready to go?" he asked me I nodded. We said our goodbyes and went home. Ever since Percy and I got together we have moved into a small house on the Original Land. When we got in the house Percy went to our room while I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I finally decided to get some popcorn. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist I knew it was Percy. I turned around in his arms he was smiling at me like an idiot.

"What did you do?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. I noticed the he was only wearing a basketball shorts.

"I didn't do anything, yet." he tightened his hold on my waist.

"Percy remember what I said."

"Oh come on," he said putting me on the counter.

"What did I say?"

"But," he said kissing my neck.

"Per-" I couldn't even finish cause he hit my sweet spot. I pushed him away, and he pouted like a puppy. I grabbed my popcorn and went to our room and turned on Pitch Perfect. He came in and put his head in my lap.

"Can we watch a different movie?" he whined as he took some popcorn.

"No, and stop eating my food."

"Come on babe just a little, and I don't want to watch this."

"Well it's either this or Pride and Prejudice."

"I rather watch this," he said. I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**Ok tell me what you think. And let me know if you want me to put anything in it. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

**Annabeth's pov.**

I was in a deep peaceful sleep then I heard the cry of a pup. I popped up and so did Percy we got up and ran towards the cry. We had both changed and ran as fast as we could. I could see mine and Percy's pack right behind us. When we got to the pup he had changed back into his human form and standing over a young girl. I lost control and my motherly instincts started to kick in and so did every other woman who was here did too. I pulled the wolf that was standing over the children off and started to fight him while Percy and every other werewolf that was on our side but two women, who went to the children, went after every other wolf. I felt something grab me it was the wolf's, that I was fighting, mate. She looked deep into my eyes and I knew she wanted to talk so we both howled and our packs backed off each other. We all changed back at the same time and the girl who was standing in front of me was looking at me like I was nothing. Percy came up behind me holding me back cause he knew how I got when someone tried to hurt a child. "Aw what's wrong little girl? Are you scared?" she asked.

I started to growl, so Percy pulled me behind him. "Why don't you leave my mate alone bitch." It was more of a command than a question.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling my girl a bitch?"

"Well when you get your dog under control then I wouldn't call her a bitch. What the hell are y'all doing here Shadow?" I was shocked to know that Percy knew these people.

"Percy, it has been a long time, have you gotten bigger?"

"Have gotten stupider?"

"Oh don't be like that. You're hurting my feelings."

"Your father killed my mother, I could not give two shits about your feelings." I looked at the ground I finally figured out who these people were, they were from the Black Moon Pack.

"Oh you're scaring your mate," the boy said with a creepy smile trying to get closer to me.

"I am not scared, I just realized that y'all are the bitches that killed my future mother-in-law." I snarled flashing my eyes at them as Percy smiled and held me back.

"Oh she is a feisty one isn't she? Wow she is perfect for you Percy."

"That is enough Shadow," I heard a familiar voice said almost screamed. I turned and saw Ms. Sanders.

"Sanders you're not in charge of me."

"Oh really?" she asked with a serious face. She walked up to him and got in his face.

"Black Moon, fullback," he said in a dead serious voice. "Are you happy?"

"Very," she said with a smile.

"Just wait, you will regret ever crossing me." He and his pack took off heading towards the east. Ms. Sanders smiled at me and then at everyone else before walking off. I loved that woman sometimes she knew exactly when she had won. I looked at Percy who was smiling at me like an idiot. "Can we go back to sleep?" he asked me I nodded.

When we got home we didn't even make it to the bed we fell out on the couch. "Hold on I got to get something." I nodded and got comfortable on the couch leaving enough room for him. He came back out with a blanket and laid down next to me. He put his arm around me and put a small box in front of my face.

"What is it?" I asked slowly drifting off.

"Just open it," I did as he said and almost cried when I saw a small silver ring with a small diamond in the center, it was perfect **(hey sorry y'all but that is the kind of ring I want)**. "I'm sorry I wanted to take you to the lake and do it there but I'm too tired to move. So what do you say?"

"You are so weird, but sure why not. We'll talk when we are not so tired." he chuckled and kissed my shoulder before closing his eyes.

Well a couple of hours later Percy and I finally woke up but didn't move from our spot. Instead we were making out like crazy. In the middle of our kiss my stomach started to growl. He pulled away which made me sad, "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Yes please," he kissed me once more before going into the kitchen.

* * *

**I know it is short but I got stuck. So tell me what you think.**


End file.
